Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Asane-Kasue
Summary: Miles a fait la plus grosse boulette de sa vie et se retrouve au cachot... Yuko Kusanagi quand à elle vient de sauver la vie du balafré qui l'en remercie en tuant un autre militaire dans sa propre maison... OliviaxMiles, ScarxYuko OC
1. Prologue

**Tritre :** Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Rating :** Pour le moment T, car je prévoit des moment assez dur quand même niveau psycho.

**Pairing :** Miles/Olivia et Scar/Yuko(OC)

**Résumé :** Les deux couples de cette histoire vont se trouver confronter au principe de vie que chacun c'est fixé et à leur place dans la société et l'armé. Humour et Amour garanti avec des scènes tout aussi burlesques qu'attendrissante.

**Note de l'auteur :** Etant donné que le rp a était avorté par la mort du forum et que cette fic en est grandement inspiré, il se peut que ceux qui ne connaisse pas le dit forum ne comprennent pas tout. J'invite donc ceux que ça intéresse à aller sur le forum FullMetal Stone que vous trouverez facilement sur google (je ne sais pas si je peux mettre l'adresse ici, comme c'est tout en anglais je comprend rien … /soupire/)

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans le fin fond de la forteresse de Briggs, là où se trouve les geôles servant à enfermer les prisonniers d'habitude Drachman, un soldat de l'armée Armestrisienne réfléchissait à ses actes passés. Comment avait-il fini ici, au fond de cette cellule miteuse où il n'y avait pour confort qu'un lit à l'espérance de vie oscillant entre quelques semaines et une nuit, une malheureuse couverture à peine plus épaisse qu'une pièce de soie et un oreiller de plume crasseux ? Telle était la question que se posait le Major Miles en cet instant de solitude. En à peine un mois tout avait chaviré. D'abord cette mission suicide pour aller tuer un ours puit une patrouille Drachmane qui avait fini de manière catastrophique. Le Général de Division Armstrong avait était touché au bras, alors que lui aurait très bien pu y laisser la vie avec un poumon perforé par une balle de l'ennemi. Le seul à s'en être bien sortit était le Fullmetal, ce petit gars d'à peine 12 ans qui avait du faire face à la crise en pleine tempête. En suite Miles était resté plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital et quand il rentra chez lui, quelques jours avant la sortie prévue, le Major avait surprit sa femme avec un autre homme. Bien sûr il fut furax et jeta dehors l'homme et sa femme avec. Pendant toute une semaine il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à cette trahison. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça dans sa condition. Elle qui était la seule personne qui ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être différent, l'avait trahi de la prit façon qui soit.

Finalement sa rage ne l'avait toujours pas quitté quand il retourna au fort et même si son collègue et ami, le capitaine Buccanner, n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter de se calmer, Miles ne cessa pas de terrifier les hommes du fort. Tous étaient surpris de ses réactions, son ton glacial, à commencer par le Général de Division Armstrong. La pauvre femme avait du subir la crise de colère de son Major et encaisser bon nombre de propos blessant. Il avait hurlé, tapé du point, sûrement humilier devant tout les homme du fort quand la « discussion » avait continué dans les couloir du fort… Finalement le Général avait réussit à arrêter Miles qui avait crié sa démission. La jeune femme teint parole par rapport à une discutions qui datait de quelques années. Si les origines Ishbal de Miles faisaient des siennes, elle s'occuperait personnellement de lui. Ça n'avait pas loupé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que se soit, la Général l'avait plaqué face au mur et menotté pour finir par lui envoyer son point en pleine figure, alors qu'il tentait de protester et hurlant de nouveau. A son réveil, le Major était ici, dans cette stupide geôle où selon lui il n'avait pas sa place. Déjà une semaine qu'il essayait de comprendre. Sa rage était retombée en tout cas… Les repas qu'il avait eut depuis le début de sa mise à pied, lui avaient permit de déverser sa frustration sur autre chose que ses collègues et sa supérieure. Au menu, pain rassit et soupe au contenu douteux, même pas d'eau « La soupe suffira !! » avait-elle dit en hurlant de colère.

Emmitouflé dans sa couverture et ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas changés depuis qu'il était là, Miles jura contre lui-même et le froid qui régnait dans cette partie de la forteresse. Il allait attrapé une pneumonie à force c'était certain !! Voilà pourquoi les espions de Drachma ne restaient jamais bien longtemps muet, ils étaient pressé de changer de centre de détention. Avec un peu de chance s'il tombait malade la maîtresse des lieux serait assez bonne pour le faire transféré à l'infirmerie, là où il fait plus chaud. Mais bon ce genre de pensées était totalement utopique. A-t-on déjà vu la reine des glaces être clémente, même avec un malade ? En tout cas Miles n'avait jamais observé un tel phénomène paranormal. Quoique, pendant qu'il était mourrant sa patronne avait pleuré … Peu être y avait-il un espoir finalement… Ou peu être pas en faite. A ce moment elle avait du recevoir une quelconque poussière dans l'œil et de fil en aiguille en se frottant les yeux pour l'enlever, ça les avait irrité et la reine des glaces avait fini par pleuré. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication que celle là. Miles se laissa plongé dans ses pensées de plus en plus cynique vis-à-vis de sa supérieur alors que le gardien revenait enfin de sa pause pipi. L'homme n'avait nullement eu besoin de demander à être remplacé, vu que la seule personne emprisonné était notre Major et qu'il lui semblait totalement aberrant que ce dernier tente de s'échapper vu qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien que lui l'efficacité de la sécurité du fort. Bien qu'il s'avoua finalement que dans ses condition on a plus de faciliter à passé outre la sécurité. Et voilà que notre gardien à son tour se lançait dans des réflexions plus ou moins philosophiques et à la pertinence douteuse.

**OoOoO**

Au même moment dans une plaine de verte prairie longeant la ville de Central, une jeune femme allongé dans l'herbe humide les bras écarté de chaque côté, contemplait le ciel de nuage tout en réfléchissant à l'utilité qu'avait eu sa vie depuis sa naissance. Cette jeune femme se nommait Yuko Kusanagi, elle était Général de division et alchimiste d'Etat, et depuis un certain temps, deux semaines pour être exacte, il ne lui était arrivé que des embêtements qui la fourraient dans la boue jusqu'au cou. Le dernier en date était la mort d'un de ses confrères dans sa propre maison. Autant dire que ça avait fait un baroufle d'enfer. Un major tué chez sa supérieure et cette dernière en sortant idem alors qu'ils avaient étaient sans aucuns doute attaqué par le tueur d'alchimiste d'Etat. S'il n'y avait que ça encore, Yuko aurait pu sans aucune difficulté écartée tout soupçon sur sa possible complicité. Mais manque de bol la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait de s'en sortir, sans oublier que … c'était elle qui avait ramené le balafré dans sa maison… Raaaaaaaaa !! Les blessé ne sont-ils pas censé être inoffensif !! Et pourquoi cet idiot de Major c'était-il ramener pile à ce moment là. Ne pouvait-il donc pas attendre le lendemain, ou même le surlendemain ?

A ces pensées plus qu'agaçantes, la jeune femme s'agita sur le sol, donnant des coups de poings et de pieds dans le vide dans une vaine tentative de calmer ses nerfs. Résultat des courses, l'alchimiste se retrouva couverte de boue et de brin d'herbe. Un long soupire suivit la réalisation de l'état dans le quel elle s'était mise, pour que juste derrière elle peste de nouveau contre le monde entier. Au bout de quelques minute la jeune femme se calmer et se remit à contempler le ciel pluvieux sans le voir. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire dans sa vie pour avoir un karma aussi mauvais… Pourtant elle avait été sage durant son enfance. Bon d'accord à partir de ses dix ans, Yuko avait commencé à se montrer irritable avec son grand frère, mais il l'avait mérité. Say lui refilait toujours ses tâche à lui pour aller s'amuser avec l'alchimie, chose totalement interdite à Ishbal. Bon d'accord elle pouvait parler elle maintenant… Devenue alchimiste d'Etat, la jeune Kusanagi ne pouvait plus se faire donneuse de leçon aux autres Ishbal, cependant à l'époque elle était un fervent défenseur (y a pas de féminin… discrimination !! Sexisme !!) du travail manuel et anti-alchimie presque autant que les grand prêtre d'Ishbala. Ou alors c'était justement parce qu'elle avait changer de voie qu'Ishbala c'était fâché contre elle et lui avait changer son super karma, avec un karma minable et désespérément déprimant… Méchante déesse … Elle était pas sympa de lui avoir fait un coup pareil… Voilà maintenant que Yuko recommençait à penser comme une enfant de 5 ans à dire tout le monde y l'est méchant avec moi, je suis mal aimé, je suis triste, bouhouhou c'est pas drôle, ouin … Une vraie gamine ! Et on l'avait nommé Général… Ils avaient quoi dans la tête les hauts dirigeant de l'armée ? Du chou-fleur ?

Encore une fois, la jeune femme marqua une pause dans ses réflexions. Cette fois si elle resta parfaitement calme, n'ayant qu'un sursaute pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Emettant un bruit semblable à un grognement de frustration, Yuko regarda au loin les lumières émissent par Central. Dire que cette nuit elle allait rester dans le camp Ishbal… Trop fatigué pour rentré chez elle, et puis en y réfléchissant bien, c'était beaucoup plus amusant d'être entouré par ses semblable plutôt que d'être seule chez elle… Oui, c'était vraiment mieux. Alors que l'alchimiste tentait de se convaincre qu'au finale sa situation n'était pas si catastrophique que ça une couverture lui tomba sur la tête.

"Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes assise là sous la pluie, Yuko."

"Ha… Maître…" dit-elle simplement en se retournant vers le prêtre Ishbal.

L'homme était arrivé furtivement derrière elle, la jeune femme malgré sa vigilance quasi constante ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Massif, il aurait pourtant du faire le minimum syndical de bruit d'un mâle de son gabarie… Enfin, c'était sans importance. Le prêtre tendit une main secourable à la jeune femme qui la prit après avoir vérifié que ses mains n'étaient pas trop sales. A force de s'agité sur le sol mouillé elles auraient du être pleine de boue, mais c'était à peine si ses mains semblaient mouillé. Finalement Yuko se releva, aider par son aîné. Elle remit ses réflexions sur le pourquoi du comment de sa situation à plus tard, après tout ça ne lui servait à rien de se torturer avec tout ça, c'était limite maso. Vous me direz, venant d'elle ce n'est pas étonnant U.U.

* * *

Petit théâtre de l'auteur :

Auteur : Voilà, voilà !! Prologue fini :3 !! Ça faisait un certain temps que je voulais me remettre à écrire, voilà chose faite !!

Yuko : /regard mauvais/C'était obligatoire qu'on soit les victimes de tes divagations ?

Auteur : Ha là Yu-chan tu confond avec une autre fic en préparation /sourire niais/

Yuko : Groumpf !! /se renfrogne/

Miles : /dépité/ J'vais dit vouloir faire partit d'une fic … mais pas dans une tel situation de départ T.T

Auteur : Ha parce que plus tard dans la fic ça t'aurai pas dérangé /prend un air innocent/

Miles : Euh … Finalement dès le début ça m'évite peu être le pire /se détourne/

Autre : /grand sourire/ Bon en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus chers lecteurs/lectrices. Pour la suite ça sera toujours du POVMiles ou POVYuko, et j'essaierai d'alterné le mieux possible les deux histoires /bas/ qui devraient se croiser à un moment. /haut/ J'attends vos review et je vous dis à bientôt ! 8D


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore

**Chapitre 01 :** Négociation

**Genre :** Romance, drame et un peu d'humour

**Rating :** Pour le moment T, car je prévois des moments assez dur d'un point de vue psychologique.

**Pairing :** Miles/Olivia et Scar/Yuko(OC)

**Résumé :** Miles a fait la plus grosse boulette de sa vie et se retrouve au cachot... Yuko Kusanagi quant à elle vient de sauver la vie du balafré qui l'en remercie en tuant un autre militaire dans sa propre maison...

**Disclamer :** Je l'avais zappé dans le prologue, honte à moi ! Bon les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi (bien dommage pour certains) mais à Hiromu Arakawa ! Le personnage du Sergent Folter appartient à la Beta readeuse de cette fic, Maevia ! Et enfin Yuko Kusanagi est ma propriété !

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette Fanfic inspiré d'une trame d'histoire réalisé sur un forum RPG appelé FullMetal Stone, mettant en scène d'un côté le Général de Division Olivia Milla Armstrong et le Major Miles et de l'autre côté Scar et ma perso Yuko Kusanagi qui est Général de Division elle aussi en plus d'être alchimiste d'Etat. Etant donné que le RPG a été avorté par la mort du forum et que cette fic en est grandement inspiré, il se peut que ceux qui ne connaissent pas le dit forum ne comprennent pas tout. J'invite donc ceux que ça intéresse à aller sur le forum FullMetal Stone. JE vous donne l'adresse, vous n'avez plus qu'à rajouter http au début, et remplacer tous les ''point'' par de la ponctuation. L'adresse est : fullmetalstone''point''xooit''point''com/index''point''php

**Chapitre 01 :**

**Négociation**

**~OoOoO~**

Encore une fois, la nuit avait été rude pour le Major Miles. Pour rester le plus enveloppé possible, il avait longuement bataillé avec son bout de tissu qui lui servait de couverture. Toutes les cinq minutes notre homme avait du rajuster la couverture sur ses épaule ou sur ses jambes. Donc, impossible pour lui de dormir plus de dix minutes. Un véritable enfer ! Surtout que cela durait depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Mais il tenait bon ! Pas question que le Général Armstrong la voit le supplier de le sortir de là. Il voulait bien s'excuser, mais jamais il ne supplierait. C'était tout de même un homme de Briggs ! Le Fort où la loi du plus fort régissait la vie de ses habitants !

Miles soupira, le regard fixé sur sa soupe de la matinée. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il la regardait sans vraiment y avoir touché, la cuillère en bois trempant dans le liquide, qui était maintenant certainement froid. Le soupir du Major intrigua son gardien du jour, l'ingénieur en méca-greffe. Il s'était porté volontaire, vu qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ces temps-ci.

- Major, vous devriez vous dépêcher de manger votre soupe, on ne vous la fera pas réchauffer.

- Hein ? … Ah … oui, la soupe …

- Vous n'allez pas tarder face au Général, ça se voit …

- Jamais … Je ne craquerais pas, hors de question de la supplier pour sortir d'ici !

- Me supplier Miles ? dit une voix au bout du couloir.

Surpris, Miles laissa tomber un peu de sa soupe, mais il réussit à en sauver une bonne partie après un numéro de jonglage. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'aspergea alors avec sa ration. La tête qu'il fit avait le mérite d'être inscrite dans les annales, mais, heureusement pour lui, personne ne la vit. En effet, le mécanicien avait tourné son regard vers la maîtresse des lieux, et cette dernière était trop loin pour voir son Major. Elle arborait ce même visage impassible, avec cette expression froide placardée sur le visage. Etrangement Miles fut soudainement prit d'un grand intérêt pour sa nourriture. Tournant le dos au couloir, le Major se mit en tête d'avoir l'air plus intéressé par le liquide granuleux. Il ne vit donc pas sa supérieure arriver.

- Miles, tournez-vous !!

Pas de réaction de la part du Major, qui s'entêtait à tourner le dos à sa supérieure. La soupe… C'est tout ce qui compte, la bonne soupe prévue pour les prisonniers … Il ne craquerait pas, ne supplierait pas … Le gargouillement de son estomac fit remarquer à notre tête de mule que le dernier mot ne serait pas pour lui. N'avoir que de la soupe et du pain rassis à manger n'était vraiment pas assez.

- Miles !! Tonna la blonde.

Finalement le Major se décida à faire face à son bourreau. Autant en finir.

**~OoOoO~**

Yuko avait eu une nuit plutôt agitée. Ses rêves avaient été peuplé par les batailles qu'elle avait vécues. Aussi bien celle de la guerre d'Ishbal que celles qui avaient suivit son ascension dans l'armée. Tous les détails se rappelaient à elle. Les cris de terreurs d'innocents, ceux de rage des combattants Ishbal, l'odeur du sang mêlé à celle de la poudre… Son inconscient ne lui avait rien épargné. Du coup, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, se fut avec toutes les peines du monde. Ses yeux portaient de lourdes marques de fatigue, et ses cheveux bataillaient sur son crâne. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour sortir de l'épais brouillard dans lequel elle était plongée. La tente où elle dormait était dans la zones des anciens, c'est pourquoi il y avait déjà de l'agitation dehors : les vieux Ishbal avaient l'habitude de se lever des les premières lueurs du jour.

La jeune femme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis entreprit de se lever. Il lui fallait s'habiller correctement, elle n'avait que ses sous vêtement sur elle. Malheureusement ses vêtements étaient encore mouillés à cause de sa douche pluviale la veille. L'Ishbal se décida à demander pour emprunter du tissu afin de se confectionner des vêtements de fortune. Après tout, elle s'habillait à peu près comme ça à l'époque où ils vivaient encore à Ishbal, son frère et elle. Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, Yuko se mit debout et s'enveloppa dans sa couverture pour sortir. Elle alla voir son maître pour avoir des « vêtements » secs.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans une tente non loin de la sienne. A vrai dire, il lui avait offert de dormir dans sa tente et lui était allé dormir dans celle d'un ami, lui aussi prêtre. Avant d'entrer, la jeune femme se fit entendre.

- Maître ? Appela-t-elle avant d'entrer en repoussant le tissu qui servait de porte.

Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la figea sur place. Yuko s'était attendu à ce que l'ancien ne soit pas seul, mais sûrement pas en compagnie de cette personne la ! Son visage se crispa dans une expression à mi-chemin entre la stupeur et la colère. Qu'est-ce que le balafré fichait ici ? Pas que le fait qu'il soit dans un camp Ishbal soit étrange, lui aussi faisait partit de ce peuple. Mais pourquoi faillait-il qu'il soit pile à l'endroit où elle était.

Le tueur d'alchimiste, assis en tailleur, lui envoya un regard sombre, auquel notre alchimiste répondit par un regard noir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir celui là…

- Ha … Yuko… pourrais-tu …

- Ouais … je dirais rien sur sa présence ici. Mais ça me démange …. Je repasse plus tard …

Et elle sortit, bien qu'elle n'ait passé que la tête à l'intérieur U.U. Notre ourse n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir cette face de … de … De quoi d'ailleurs … Enfin bon ! Elle n'avait pas envie de voir la sale face de l'autre balafré ! Enveloppée dans sa couverture, Yuko s'en alla voir dans une autre tente si quelqu'un voulait bien lui prêter des vêtements secs. Pour son plus grand bonheur, une jeune femme lui en donna. Elle retourna donc à sa tente pour s'habiller.

Malheureusement pour elle, un certain Ishbal semblait l'attendre de pied ferme juste devant … La militaire prit le parti de l'ignorer et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son logement provisoire. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas regarder l'Ishbal une seule seconde. En effet, ce dernier n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de se balader torse nu. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point le corps du criminel attirait notre demoiselle. La nuit qu'elle avait passé à le veiller lui avait permit de détailler le torse de l'homme dans ses moindre détails, et ce malgré la pénombre où ils se trouvaient. Yuko maudit le jour où se type était né, et le fait que la nature l'ait gâté à ce point au niveau du physique.

La Ishbal avait plus ou moins réussit à ne pas regarder son compatriote, mais ce dernier gâcha tout ses efforts en une seule phrase.

- Tu as finit par retrouver la raison et quitter l'armée, où est-ce l'armée qui a finit par te jeter ?

Yuko s'arrêta net, juste à côté de l'homme, et le foudroya du regard.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre !

Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger d'un poil. L'atmosphère entre eux était électrique. Les Ishbal des alentours n'osaient plus faire un geste, tellement le contact visuel entre les deux individus était intense. La situation dura dure une bonne minute, avant qu'un courageux ne vienne les interrompre dans leur duel de regard.

- Pourriez-vous vous disputer plus loin tout les deux ? Vous effrayez tout le monde en restant planter là à vous entretuer du regard.

Les deux Ishbal allaient lancer un regard meurtrier à la personne qui avait osé les interrompre, quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de leur maître. Yuko prit un air penaud alors que Scar s'excusa dans l'instant.

- Yuko, quand tu seras prête j'aimerais te parler.

- D'a… d'accord…

Et le vieil homme repartit vers sa tente. Quand à nos deux zigotos, ils retournèrent à leurs moutons.

**~OoOoO~**

Dans le nord, tout semblait s'arranger pour notre cher Major. Enfin presque ! Certes il était sortit des geôles de Briggs, mais pas sans mal. En effet une discussion des plus ardues avait eut lieu entre la maîtresse des lieux et son plus fidèle Major. Ce dernier avait mit un temps considérable à s'excuser pour son comportement. A la fois parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que le Général le mérite, mais aussi parce que cette dernière s'était mise en tête de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Son séjour à Central semblait s'être mal déroulé. C'était donc dans le but de la calmer quelque peu que l'Ishbal avait finit par s'excuser platement, tout en précisant à sa supérieure que, si elle ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, il fallait qu'il sorte de là, quitte à rester enfermé dans un placard à balais !

A présent notre ami se trouvait debout, ferré comme un vulgaire criminel, dans le bureau de sa supérieure, attendant que cette dernière ait finit de réfléchir à sa sentence post-enfermement. La jeune femme le fixait d'un air sévère, et pourtant Miles ne cillait pas, ni ne se tortillait sur place comme le ferait tout soldat sain d'esprit face à un tel regard. Pourtant il n'était point fou ! Juste que son séjour à l'ombre l'avait endurcit plus que n'aurait pu le prévoir n'importe quel psychiatre.

Après un long moment de réflexion, l'aînée des filles Armstrong se redressa et posa ses coudes sur son bureau pour poser son menton sur ses mains jointes.

- Comme vous êtes un excellent soldat - quand vous ne pétait pas les plombs - à partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous retournez en patrouille régulière Miles ! Annonça la reine des glaces en arborant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires carnassier.

Cette fois le Major ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Etre dans les patrouilles régulières jusqu'à nouvel ordre … ça voulait dire être dans le froid plus de 10 heures par jour et parfois dormir dehors … Et pour sa démission ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'en faire la demande ? Finalement, mieux valait ne pas en parler tout de suite … Il risquait de retourner en cage ou pire …

Au final, le fait que le Général Armstrong l'envoie ainsi au casse-pipe ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il l'avait sans doute mérité…

- Mais pour être sûre que vous ne profitiez pas d'être dehors pour filer, Bucanneer fera lui aussi partit des patrouilles. Des objections ?

L'intéressé qui était au fond de la pièce se raidit et l'Ishbal ne put que compatir à sa douleur. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, et le voilà qui se retrouvait également « puni ». Tout ça pour éviter une fuite éventuelle du Major. Comme s'il était du genre à fuir. Malgré tout, aucun des deux hommes ne protesta.

- Aucune, Général ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Bien, Capitaine vous pouvez disposer. J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec le Major Miles.

Le Capitaine salua sa supérieure et prit congé. De son côté, Miles appréhendait beaucoup la discussion qui allait suivre. Il craignait le pire. Mais que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que d'être envoyer en patrouille ? Pas grand-chose…

- Miles, j'aimerais que les choses soient claires. Je ferais abstraction de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, à condition que vous me promettiez ne plus jamais me parler d'une quelconque démission ! Vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour foutre en l'air votre carrière sur un coup de tête ! Bien que je n'ai jamais vécu ça, je comprends que vous soyez en colère après la tromperie de votre femme, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire profiter de votre mauvaise humeur à tout le fort ! Je ne tolérais pas une seconde crise de rage de votre part ! Et ce quelqu'en soit la raison ! Compris !?! Lâcha la maîtresse du Fort, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à une quelconque protestation.

- Oui, mon Général. Répondit simplement le Major.

La question concernant sa démission était réglée… Il ne pourrait pas en faire la demande. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs. A moins qu'il n'ait une raison qui puisse justifier aux yeux de la blonde le fait de foutre en l'air une carrière militaire qui fut difficile à obtenir et à garder.

- Vous partez immédiatement en patrouille avec le Capitaine Bucanneer et le sergent Folter, dit-elle en défaisant les fers qui entravaient les bras du Major.

- Bien, mon Général !

Sur ces mots l'homme salua sa supérieure et sortit le plus vite, mais aussi le plus naturellement, possible de la pièce. Une fois dehors, le Major soupira. Finalement ça ne c'était pas si mal passé que ça … S'en tirer avec une affectation aux patrouilles c'était quand même mieux que de se trouver rétrograder et de faire toutes les tâches ingrates que pouvait offrir le Fort … Mais qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Travailler comme un forcené ou risquer sa vie dans les tempêtes de neige ? Miles ne savait quoi répondre à cette question.

Ne s'attardant pas plus devant le bureau du Général, l'Ishbal alla chercher son collègue pour lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle. Heureusement le Capitaine l'attendait à l'angle du couloir.

- Alors ? L'interrogea-t-il fronçant ses gros sourcils.

- Nous partons en patrouille immédiatement … Le sergent Folter fait également parti de la balade. Annonça l'ex-prisonnier.

- Quoi cet empoté ? Elle veut vraiment votre mort, Major ! S'exclama l'ours du Fort.

- Il est malhabile à ce point ? Demande le Major légèrement inquiet.

Le regard que lui lança son collègue était sans appel. La mission promettait d'être des plus compliquées si l'un des membres de l'équipe n'était pas fichu de tenir un fusil convenablement. Miles soupira de désespoir avant de s'engager dans le couloir adjacent et se diriger vers les vestiaires afin de se préparer.

**~OoOoO~**

Au camp Ishbal de Central, Yuko venait de se faire passer un pseudo-savon par son maître. Ce dernier lui avait reproché de ne pas être capable de faire abstraction de ses différents avec le balafré. La jeune femme avait bien essayé de se défendre en expliquant que c'était Scar qui commençait à chaque fois, mais le vieux prit cela pour des accusations à l'encontre de son autre élève. Ce qui donna lieu à un autre sermon. Entre deux remontages de bretelles, la militaire eut quand même le droit à un peu de réconfort et de soutien de la part du prêtre Ishbal. Être militaire, et avoir comme origine une ethnie minoritaire et discriminée, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Bien sûr le Général le cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Surtout maintenant, après ce qu'il c'était passé chez elle.

Finalement Yuko quitta son maître d'une meilleure humeur. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit donnait à réfléchir et il avait peut être raison. A force de se braquer dès qu'elle voyait le balafré, elle allait finir par faire une crise de nerf. Mais était-ce entièrement sa faute ? Elle était, certes, une ourse avec son sale caractère, mais lui n'était pas mieux. Cet homme était une vraie tête de mule ! Il ne voulait pas entendre raison et s'arrêter dans sa croisade vengeresse. La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir sauvé. En le laissant se noyer tout aurait été plus facile, mais, au fond d'elle, l'alchimiste savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de laisser un de ses frères mourir sans rien tenter pour le sauver. C'était idiot… Oui, Yuko était une véritable idiote.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la Général se retrouva au bord de la rivière qui longeait le camp. Elle regardait sans les voir les Ishbal qui s'activaient pour le repas sur l'autre rive. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, c'était déprimant de voir dans quelles conditions vivait son peuple aux jours d'aujourd'hui. Soudain, Yuko sentit une présence juste derrière elle. L'Ishbal se tourna d'un bloc, pour faire face au visage balafré de Scar. Ce dernier la regardait fixement et ne cilla même pas quand elle lui fit face. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce type ? Le Général Kusanagi fronça les sourcils et lança un regard acerbe à son vis-à-vis. Le tueur haussa un sourcil.

- Ne sois pas si agressive, Kusanagi. Je ne vais rien te faire… Du moins tant que tu es ici… Déclara de sa voix grave l'homme à la cicatrice.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire dans ton état ? Je doute que tes blessures soient déjà guéries.

- … De même que les tiennes…

- Mon dos va parfaitement bien !

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de blessures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là … ? Interrogea la jeune femme, sur ses gardes, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- On entend beaucoup de choses, même en restant ici. En se moment les ragots sont sur les capacités à commander d'un des Généraux…

Scar n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications que la jeune femme avait bondit sur lui, le point armé, prête à frapper. Le balafré tenta bien de se protéger, mais, cette fois, Yuko fut trop rapide pour lui et elle put envoyer son poing s'écraser sur la joue de l'homme. Ce dernier tomba à terre, tellement le coup avait été violent et soudain. La jeune femme regarda son adversaire de haut, l'œil mauvais et les poings serrés.

- C'est de ta faute si de tels ragots circulent sur moi à l'heure actuelle ! Cracha-t-elle.

Sur ce, l'alchimiste partit en direction de sa tente pour être tranquille et dormir un peu. Si même cet homme commençait à croire ce qu'on racontait sur elle, qui pourrait encore avoir confiance en ses capacités ? Il avait suffit d'un mort près d'elle pour qu'on doute de ses compétences. Pourtant, depuis la guerre d'Ishbal, aucun de ses hommes n'étaient mort sous son commandement ! Être femme et Ishbal n'était pas une bonne chose dans cette armée…

_**A suivre…**_

_Petit Théâtre de l'auteur !_

Auteur : Et voilà !! Premier chapitre terminé !

Yuko : Il était temps … *grincheuse*

Miles : J'ai bien cru que je ne sortirai jamais de prison moi …. T-T

Auteur : Roooh ça va hein ! Cette année n'a pas était facile pour moi !

Yuko : Tu parle d'une année sabbatique en fac ?

Auteur : Oui ! Et puis elle était pas si sabbatique que ça ! J'ai quand même travaillé !

Olivia : Si peu …. Surtout en math -.-

Auteur : Mais euh !!! Vous allez arrêter de m'embêter .

Miles: Il faut dire que vous n'êtes pas sérieuse dans votre travail

Scar : Pourquoi je suis le seul à me faire frapper ici ?

Yuko : Tu l'as mérité ! *regard noir*

Scar : *regard meurtrier*

Auteur : bon je vais vous laisser cher lecteurs avant que ces deux là ne s'écharpent … Et si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews aussi *nyeux de chat potté*


End file.
